Devils Among Darkness
by Arcananox
Summary: As Dante and Nero set out on what they thought was a regular job, they realize there's something more afoot as they encounter some new allies... and some old enemies.
1. Chapter 1 New Job

**I know you guys are waiting on me to finish reunion. But I'm now working on my 50 Crossover Challenge. The Dante I used is DMC 4 Dante... This first one is actually a request made by GhostxReaper, who is actually one of my best friends in real life. This one's for you, buddy!**

**Chapter 1: New Job...**

"Patty! How many times do I have to tell you not to put Christmas decorations on the back of my car?" Dante asked as he threw the door open entering the shop, Patty winced at the fact that Dante knew it was her, making a face as if she got caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

"But Dante, Christmas is in two weeks. Can't you show some Christmas spirit?"

"Maybe, if you can show some appreciation at the fact that I got a reputation out there. One as a feared Son of Sparda...not Santa's little helper!"

Patty crossed her arms while sitting on the sofa, Dante sighed.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" asked Dante with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm on Winter break, remember?"

"No... Either you said so and I forgot, or you didn't say so at all, or you said so and I remembered for the next few days and then couldn't bring myself to care anymore..."

"Well. Let me refresh you memory." Patty cleared her throat, then spoke with exasperation, "Daaantee, I am on Winerrr breeeeak for the next three weeeeaks." Her over dramatic statement made Dante arch his eyebrow again.

"I'm to amazed by your performance to say anything. Soooo let's leave it at that." Dante declared shaking his head.

The phone rang without end until Dante slammed the desk with his fist, causing the phone-end to fly in the air and directly into the palm of his hand.

"Devil May Cry..." Dante announced the infamous shops name. A familiar voice spoke through the receiving end of the phone.

"_Hey, Dante... I got another one for you."_ Nero said.

"Well, Kid. Let's get to it." Without another word, Dante threw the phone back on the cradle where it stood still. He grabbed his trench coat and flipped it around himself a few times, then putting both his arms into the sleeve simultaneously. He spread his arms to make a fluttering wave with the cape-like end of his coat. He took the two powerful handguns, Ebony and Ivory, twirled them around his index fingers before firmly putting them in their holsters. He grabbed his keepsake sword Rebellion and placed it on his back where it stayed. He approached the front door and kicked it open, but not enough for it to fly off its hinges. He already had a financial crises, he didn't need it to worsen by paying for repairs. He turned his head back to Patty, "If Trish or Lady arrive here before I come back, tell them...uh..." He couldn't pinpoint what would be a good excuse, considering the other two girls didn't like it when Dante took a job without their consent since he always took the whole payment without splitting it.

"You went for a strawberry sundae?" Patty suggested

"Nah, I've used that one a million times. How bout I went to a movie?"

"Okay, see you when you get back."

Dante closed the door behind him, and walked to his car, growling at the sparkling decorations or Christmas varieties that Patty placed. He took them all off and stepped into the vehicle, starting it and charging off.

He dialled a phone number on the cell phone that he manually put on the dashboard of his car. The dull noise of the phone waiting to be picked up burred for a few second before a sound emerged and a voice spoke,

"_Dante?"_

"Yeah, Kid. Just wanted to ask where this job is."

"_Actually this one's all the way in Japan..." _answered Nero

"J-japan? You can't be serious! How am I supposed to pay for plane tickets?"

"_Got it all taken care of. I've already bought the tickets, stop panicking. I'll see you at the airport."_

"Okay okay. Mind paying for the in-flight movie?" Dante joked.

"_Only if you give me five bucks to punch you in the face again..." _answered Nero

"On second though... Maybe I'll just sleep on the way there... Be ready when I get there, Kid."

"_I see you in a few minutes." _On that note, the phone conversation ended. Dante sighed rubbing his temples when the street light turned red.

"What's so important that I need to go ALL THE WAY to Japan?"

**There you have it with Chapter 1. Yeah I know, I'm sorry It was short, especially to GhostxReaper. Sorry, dude. I'll try and make next chapter longer. Stay tuned for chapter 2: Mission Briefing!**


	2. Chapter 2 Mission Briefing

**(A/N) Whew... Now that my Reunion fic is finished... starting today I will be commencing the 50 Crossover Challenge...! So let's get to it!**

**Chapter 2: Mission Briefing**

Dante speed through the airport parking lot before parking in the very top with a loud screech from the brakes... He exited out of the car, opening the back to pick up his belongings which were just his weapons. Strolling over down to the boarding gates with the case swung over his right shoulder, he heard a voice call his name...

"Dante!"

He turned to his side to see Nero, who had his right sleeve brought all the way down and covered with a glove to hide the glowing blue arm he had... He was also carrying a large case which, obviously, also had his weapons inside...

"Hey Kid... What's going on...? It's been a while." Dante said with a casual wave of his two fingers on his left hand.

"Yeah... A year, almost..." Nero nodded.

"You got the tickets?"

Nero reached for his left pocket, bringing out what didn't look like a ticket, but a card... He gave one to Dante. Dante examined the card throughly, checking both back and front before raising an eyebrow slightly. "VIP passes? How did you manage?"

Nero shrugged casually, "I know a guy who knows a guy... Those passes will get us scott-free with the luggage we're carrying. The person who gave me these made sure of it. It's on file to the airport as 'Classified Secret Services'..."

Dante smirked, " 'Secret Services', huh? Well that's close to what we're doing anyway..."

With that said, the two made their way to the gate before boarding. Fortunately, Nero specifically asked to have the two sit in the far back, to keep away from the prying eyes of people who normally don't see two silver-haired, trench-coat wearing men... Dante sat on the left seat, next to the window, with Nero next to him... Right after seating, Dante tilted his head to both sides to crack his neck and then getting in a relaxed stance with his legs overlapping each-other...

"So Kid... Mind telling me what the problem-o is?" asked Dante.

"There have been report in Japan about a series of civilians becoming disorientated or unconscious... Apparently they call these people 'The Lost' and are suffering from something called 'Apathy Syndrome'..."

Dante turned his head to the side, "Syndrome? Isn't apathy supposed to be a sign of laziness?"

Nero shrugged, "These people have not recovered in the past nine months, some are concerning that this has resulted to—as ridiculous as it seems—supernatural concepts... Saying that they have been possessed..."

Dante pointed his finger to the ceiling lowly... "I shall be the judge of that."

"Anyway, we'll be staying there for two nights..."

"Two nights? Damn it... Should've brought my other weapons if this is a result of demons... Could've made the party more fun."

"We don't even know if these ARE demon attacks, Dante... We'll be staying at a hotel... near some place called 'Shirakawa Boulevard'..."

"Meh, sounds expensive... You have a brochure or something..."

"Right here..." Nero reached for the side of the seat, pulling out a thin peace of paper and handing it to Dante. Dante skimmed his eyes around the paper, muttering to himself...

"Let's see... Blah blah blah... Private School, yaddah yaddah... Man-made island... _WHAT THE HELL?" _Dante was trying his best not to hit Nero in the head, he constricted his throat so that his outburst would turn into a rough whisper. The jerked his head back at Nero... _"Are you an idiot? No, seriously! Is there something about you that Kyrie doesn't know about?"_ Dante whispered very venomously.

Nero tilted his head in question as to why he was been scolded like that.

Dante rolled his eyes, scoffing. "This 'Shirikawa Boulevard' you're talking about... is a damn red-light district!"

Nero widened his eyes, jerking the brochure from Dante's hands and skimming it through, then leaning his head back to hit it on the head-rest of the seat...

Dante's face turned into a shrewed look in his eyes... "Oho! So that's your preference huh? Kyrie's a good cover. You know I should tell—Son of a-!"

His sentence stopped when Nero extended his arm, coming in contact with Dante's eye... Bad thing was, it was his demonic right arm... So it obviously had to sting a little. Dante put his hand on his eye for a second before turning back to look at Nero, scowling at him before calming his exterior down. He sighed and relaxed in his chair before muttering words and handing something to Nero...

"Here's your damn five bucks..."

"Thank you, sir." He self-flatteringly said as he started to stroke his thumb across the bill as if it were a treasure...

"In-flight movie... Now..." Dante ordered.

**(A/N) I know, this one's short too, but it's building up. I promise to make the next chapter contain at least 1000 words... Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Two Cools, and Two Fools**


	3. Chapter 3 Two Cools and Two Fools

**(A/N) Basically, this is where action is going to be seen...**

**Chapter 3: Two Cools, and Two Fools**

About ten hours passed until the plane landed, Dante gave a sight of relief that they were able to finally see the light of day... The two devils exited the plane, carrying their luggage across their back like it didn't weigh a thing... While walking out of the airport and seeing ominous clouds above them indicating there will be some type of storm, Dante turned to Nero and spoke up, having a look of annoyance.

"What kind of movie was that?"

Nero shrugged, thinking to himself that he might as well join the conversation since they have to walk to their clients destination which was a good ten miles and then a monorail ride... "Personally, I liked it..."

"How could you have liked it...? It was confusing as hell! What was it called again? ...'Perception'?"

"IN-ception..." Nero corrected.

Dante sighed shaking his head low. "What is this place anyway?"

"Iwatodai... Our clients point is here... He wants us to meet at the shopping center called 'Paulownia Mall'..."

"What's his name anyway?"

Nero shook his head, stopping as he realized the walking part of the street had turned red to halt... "He never gave us a name... He didn't even give us an alias..."

Dante shrugged, as the two continued to walk once the street was accessible again... Pacing to the Iwatodai Station before boarding the closest monorail... As the two stood their idly on the train, staring out of the window to see the glittering waters below them, Dante couldn't help but think as to why they were dragged all the way to another country halfway across the world, the situation was vague, and their client didn't even have the decency to give a name.

"They sure put a lot of production into making this island, what's so important about it anyway?" Dante asked as he turned his head to his left, looking at Nero, who was holding one of the bars to keep him steady, looking out the window.

Nero cleared his throat, "This island was made under the watch of a very important business company, they are responsible for almost half of Japan's technology. The CEO has made the company more important than it ever has been, she made sure of it."

"Well whoever 'she' is... She surely isn't foolin' around." Dante rubbed the back of his neck. _I just hope that this isn't going to be just some wild duck hunt..._

The two boarded off of the train, and headed their way to the Mall.

They arrived, and started to stroll through... Seeing many civilians who stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the two. They looked intimidating to most of them, as the sounds of the mall suddenly came to a halt, only to have the sound of the water fountains nearby.

Dante raised his hand to mid-body, smirking, "I know, I know. I'm that awesome to look at." he said to the crowd, who still didn't say a word.

The two headed for the dark alleyway, next to the 'Mandragora Karaoke' area, with Nero commenting, "You're a showoff, you know that?"

They arrived at the alleyway, only to be met with nothing but a dead end.

"The hell? You said this was wear he wanted to meet us, right?" Dante frowned.

"Yeah, I did. I dunno what's going on." Nero answered.

"What a jip... Screw this I'm outta here." Dante turned around on to have Nero stop him. "What now, Kid? I said I... was... leav...ing..." Dante stopped himself when he saw the sudden emergence of a distinguished looking door that glowed an eerie blue.

Dante approached the door, standing just a few feet from it, and starring at it. He raised his hand to put it on the handle, pulling it backward to see nothing but a white light engulfing the interior of the door. Dante looked back and Nero decided to follow him. The two entered the light and felt themselves disappearing.

Dante opened his eyes to see where he was... _What the hell is this? A limo?_

"It's about time you woke up..."

Dante turned over to see Nero, seeing him leaning forward, resting his arms on his knees.

"Kid? Where are we?"

"Hmhmhmhm..."

Dante jerked his head forward to see who was it that just laughed. He saw an elderly man, with white hair, wearing a suit, and gloves. His nose was particularly long, measuring a good few inches. He was leaning forward his his hands folded on front of his mouth, smiling. Standing in opposite sides of him where two females, one had short white hair, while the other had long, white hair. However, both of their eyes where yellow, and both of them were wearing similar, peculiar, blue outfits.

"Welcome sirs." the man spoke in a very ominous tone. "This is the Velvet Room."

"Wait... So... You're our client?" Dante raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed"

Dante lowered his head, shaking it and sighing. _Greeeeeat, my client is Pinocchio's evil twin._

"The Velvet Room?" Nero inquired.

"Yes, it is the missing link between the fabrics of reality, and dreams. Only people who have made a contract in some small way, may enter. However on account of a predicament that might upcome, you two are exceptions just this once." The man bowed in head to Nero.

"I don't get it..." Dante put his head on his hand, leaning on it.

"First off, allow me introduce myself. My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance. These are my assistance, Elizabeth, and Margarete." Igor made gestures to both sides of him, introducing the two ladies who bowed.

"Pleased to meet you both." The two said in unison.

"Allow me to continue... Our real guests will soon succumb to an extreme ordeal... I would be most pleased if you were to help them with this. They are two fine young men. And I believed your assistance shall be a great benefit to their accomplishment of succeeding." Igor moved his fingertips to a rhythm.

"So you want us... to help them...?" Nero asked.

"I'm sure these two 'fine young men' can handle it themselves." Dante crossed his arms.

"Normally, yes... But the enemies aren't like the one's they have faced before... They are ones that your profession should have little trouble with." Igor said, unaffected by Dante's snap-back.

"This better pay well." Dante muttered.

Igor chuckled, making a wave of his hand, "Farewell."

Dante and Nero opened their eyes again, to see that they were back to the alley, and that the mysterious blue door was gone from sight.

"So this Igor guy wants us to help two other guys, on account of they can't handle it themselves..." Dante mused to himself.

"Looks that way... We have no other choice, Dante. We took the job. Let's get it done." Nero picked back up his belongings, with Dante doing the same thing and following Nero.

"I guess this means we'll be staying in this country for more than two nights..." Dante joked. "I want some damn coffee."

Nero agreed and headed for the cafe, that was right next to the police station inside the mall.

The two were sitting at a table near the corner of the restaurant. Dante was rubbing his temples, still weirded out by the sudden situation that had happened in that so called 'Velvet Room'... Nero went to grab some thing to compliment his coffee with. As he grabbed a mixing spoon, something caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head to get a better look at what caught his attention. He saw two men, who looked about 20 or 21 years old. One had silver hair, shaped like a curved mop-top, wearing a black shirt, overlapped with a black coat. The other had long, navy hair, shaped like an emo-over, wearing a white turtleneck shirt, topped with a double-breasted, black pea coat, having his hands in his pockets. Both were talking, but the looks on their faces interested Nero. He pretended to mind his own business, but decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You're sure?" said the silver haired male, having a concerned look on his face.

"Positive..." the blue haired person answered, looking sullen, starring at the steam rising from the coffee he just ordered a few minutes ago.

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"Well, they're back... So we'll just get rid of them again. Let's meet up tonight, see if there's any way to eliminate these things once and for all." the navy haired looked up, having a looking in his eyes that Nero had seen before.

_These guys..._ Nero thought as he approached back over to the table that Dante was sitting in.

"What's the matter, Kid?" Dante asked.

"I overheard two guys talking. They were talking about something very suspicious, I think they are up to something. They said they were going to meet up tonight."

"Well then, Kid... If that's the case... I now declare this party... officially started."

**(A/N) Alright, there you have it... I might not be able to update in a while again. Got some things going on... Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Encounter!**


	4. Chapter 4 Encounter

**(A/N) Alright, here we go for the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Encounter**

Dante and Nero left the mall and headed for the place that they were going to stay for the next couple of nights. Nero changed his reservation to a more 'suitable' place for them, considering the awkward situation of him accidentally making a reservation at a hotel that was in the center of a red-light district.

They stayed at another large hotel about four blocks away from Paulownia Mall. And about a block away from the local private school. The two were staying at the highest floor on room 134. Dante placed his suitcase on the left-side of his bed, laid down with his hands behind his head. Nero sat at the near table, opening up his own suitcase to examine his weapons to make sure that they were in top condition for this mission. It seemed that they were going to be in a large predicament, considering that talk they had with the man named 'Igor' just a few hours ago. And Nero spotted two men that were saying something about 'them being back' and 'eliminating them once and for all'.

_That look in that one man's eyes... _Nero pondered. _That look was the same look I was given when Credo... when..._

Nero sighed, shaking his head. He decided not to worry about it too much in the circumstances that he and Dante are in.

The two thought it best for them to relax for the time being, for the fact that they were going back out into the streets later that night to investigate because of Nero saying that the two others were talking about meeting up, making Dante and Nero suspicious as to what they are up to.

Dante was still lounging in the bed, watching one of his favorite movies, _Clerks_. When in the midst of the movie...

"What the—a blackout?" Nero exclaimed, looking around the room and then out the window to see that there wasn't a single light turned on in sight.

"Kid? What's up?" Dante asked as he stood up from the bed to check outside for himself.

"The lights... They're all out." Nero responded.

"Sounds like this is going to be on hell of a party." Dante crossed his arms, chuckling.

"What makes you think that this has anything to do with our mission?" Nero turned around to see Dante opening his suitcase.

"Open your ears... I don't hear a single person making ludicrous screams or shouts at the manager, or anything like that."

Now that he mentioned it... Nero didn't here a thing... Just the sound of his heavy breathing. And then... "The cars... They've all gone off too... You may be right, Dante." Nero turned back around to get one last glance at the city they were overlooking. He did what Dante was doing. He grabbed his double-barreled magnum, the Blue Rose, and placed it in his holster. Then he took his sword, Red Queen, and placed it on his back, flexing his wrist real quick to make a rumbling sound coming from the sword. Maybe once they leave this place, they'll get some answers.

They had to take the stairs for obvious reasons regarding the power outage... And not a single civilian was in sight on their way down to the lobby. Not even the woman behind the front counter was to be seen. They exited out, and headed their way to anywhere they could see a sign of life. Blood strewed across the pavement they were walking on, all of the cars were not operational, and still... not a single person could be found. But finally, the sound of silence broke when they heard something in the distance.  
"Dante... do you hear that?" Nero asked, listing to the sound of clangs and chimes of metal, and then a few voices could be heard vaguely, but not to be distinguishable as to what exactly they were saying.

"Let's rock." Dante started to sprint to they direction of where the sound cane from, with Nero following at an exact same speed.

When they arrived at the scenes of the sounds, they saw something that was the last thing they expected to see.

"Hey! Those two." Nero pointed a finger at two individuals that were at a distance from them. It was those same two guys that were sitting at the cafe earlier that day! They were not wearing the same particular types of clothing that they were wearing earlier. Now they were wearing what looked like distinguished school uniforms, both of them were different. They were in a conflict with a beastly looking creature. What looked like a scorpion that was standing on its two hind feet. Its four other appendages were wielding two foot-long shears.

One of the two other unknown men—which was the one with silver hair—started to shout... "Hey! Rise-san! Can we get an analysis over here! ?"

_Who...? _Dante raised an eyebrow.

The other male shouted again, "What! What's that supposed to mean! ?"

"Well, Kid... What're we waiting for?" Dante turned to Nero, who turned back and nodded indicating that both were thinking the same thing.

Dante changed his outlook appearance into his infamous Devil Trigger form, with Nero doing that same thing and having the silhouette of that unknown creature that dwelled within Nero's soul emerge from above him. The two charged forth, grabbing that monsters attention. The scorpion-like creature swung all four arms, but before the next second of time passed, Dante swiftly cut off all four arms, and flipped backwards to have Nero finish the job for once. By 'for once' meant the fact that Dante's showmanship made him charge forth and killing any demon without ever letting Nero even blink first.

Nero ran forth to the creature—who was now screeching in pain from his arms being extracted—and lowered himself. He made the unknown demon come forth and allowed Nero to grab Yamato, the sword that Dante entrusted him with a year ago at Fortuna. "You're goin' down!" Nero yelled as he pulled his favorite move, The Showdown. Swing after swing against the abomination until he finally crossed the blades making an 'X' and then swinging one last time. The monster withered to dust under Nero's feet, he put Red Queen on his back again and then had Yamato vanish. "Dust to Dust!" he grimaced.

The two other males were in a defensive stance, not knowing what's going on...

"Who are these guys? Shadows?" The silver hair one asked.

"I don't know... But I'm not waiting to find out!" The blue-haired male yelled. He charged forth to try and swing the sword he was carrying at Nero, who turned around and blocked it with his Devil Bringer. Nero pushed the sword aside, making the boy fall to the ground with force. He grunted, and stood back up to swiftly swing again. Nero did the same thing only this time, the boy used his other arm that wasn't holding the sword to swing at Nero with an uppercut. Nero was shortly affected, when he regained his balance, he saw the boy try to make a strait shot to try and make an impalement. Nero stepped to the side and curved his arm to dodge the sword. He then grabbed the boy by the color of his shirt with his left arm and quickly did a straight punch with his demonic right arm to the boy's stomach. From experience, Dante knows that his Devil Bringer has massive force at its disposal, so his eyes widened when he saw Nero go that far. The boy fell to the floor, gasping desperately for air. He coughed violently to the point were the silver haired boy's eyes widened when we saw traces of blood on the ground.

"Minato!" the one with silver hair started to run to the other person. He knelled down and put his hands on the other's shoulders, trying to calm down his coughing and gasping. "Minato, are you alight? Come on! Speak up!"

"I... I-I'm alright..." the other person spoke.

"Bastard!" The silver haired charged to Nero also, but it seem from watching him fight with the other one, the silverette knew exactly what to do.

But Dante stepped forth and swung Rebellion to the boy, who tried to block himself with his own sword, but was pushed back by Rebellion's brute force. Dante twirled it around himself and pointed the tip at the silverette, and then commenced his Straight Move. The silver haired boy wasn't quick enough to dodge, naturally, even though he thought he was going to die, he put his arm in front of him to keep himself from seeing his own impending doom. But Dante was stopped by something unknown... His sword was blocked by another, but it wasn't either of the silver-haired or the blue-haired boy's swords. Instead, it looked like a large combat knife attached to a spear, the wielder had on a black coat, wearing a mask that looked like a metal helmet, with piercing yellow eyes.

The silver-haired boy looked, and to Dante and Nero's surprise, he smiled confidently. "Well, just in time, Izanagi."

The unknown being pushed Dante back. Dante seemed to be very impressed, because when Nero tried to charge at him again, Dante grabbed his shoulder to pull him back.

The blue haired boy struggled at get up, but managed to with the help of the other person. The mysterious figure vanished/

The blue haired boy scowled at Dante and Nero, "What's wrong?" he said, still heavily panting, "Aren't you gonna... fight... anymore?" it was still painful him to breathe. The silverette reprimanded him, telling him to try to relax and recover if he can help it, to which he responded with a nod.

Everyone come to a halt when they noticed the street lights turned back on, and the sounds of the city were back to the way they were.

"How were you able to summon that demon?" Nero asked, pulling back down his sleeve to keep from anybody seeing his demon arm, cursing under his breath to the fact that he didn't ring his glove, making it harder for him.

The blue haired responded with, "How were... you... able to defeat that... Shadow?"

"Demon?" The silver haired one spoke...

"Shadow?" Dante asked with his arms crossed...

"We obviously have some explaining to do to one-another... Onviously you guys aren't Shadows since you are standing right here right now..." The silverette went a more relaxed stance, tucking his thumb in his pocket... _Unless, of course, you're like Teddie..._

"I... guess so..." the blue haired boy agreed.

"What are your names?" Dante asked,

"We should be asking you that... After all, you were the ones that just barged into what we were doing."

"Fine then... Name's Nero."

"Dante..."

"Well... My name is Souji Seta. This is my friend." the one named Souji gestured over to the blue haired boy, who looked at Souji sceptically for a minute before nodding and looking back at the two Devils.

"Minato Arisato."

**(A/N) Alright! There you have it for Chapter 4! Be sure to please review if you have the chance. After I get this posted I will be working on a new crossover... Which means I'll have to be juggling three crossovers at once! Hey, it saves time, trust me!**


	5. Chapter 5 Party Crasher

**(A/N) Alright, let's get this show on the road!**

**Chapter 5: Party Crasher**

Dante and Nero followed the other two men, who called themselves Souji and Minato, to an area they said was their "Special Headquarters" which was a new store called 'Junes' that just opened up in Iwatodai. There, they sat at a round table on top of the roof with a jingle ringing in the backround of the store.

"So... Mind telling us what you guys were doing there? And why you tried to kill us?" Nero asked the two others, who were sitting in opposite sides of the table.

"We thought you were like that monster that tried to kill _us_." Souji said nonchalantly.

"I still don't see how you were able to defeat that Shadow when we had such a rough time with it... You don't even have a Persona." Minato said with his hands in his pockets.

"There you go again with that word... What the hell's a Shadow?" Dante was slightly annoyed.

"Shadows are monsters that appear during the time that the street lights go out." Minato said, "And a Persona was that other being you saw that blocked your sword. It's basically a part of the soul that's used to protect yourself."

Dante didn't have a clue what be should heed in this conversation. Already he was wierded out by the fact of whatever a Shadow was, and also about those two guys summoning a power that he thought was a demon... He raised an eyebrow, having a strange look on his face. "Riiiiiight..."

"Well, to get to the point, we only tried to kill you because you were trying to kill _us_. You see, we weren't what you called those 'Shadows'. And for the record, that thing wasn't a Shadow."

Both Minato and Souji were confused, "Then what was it, and if it wasn't a Shadow, what exactly are _you _guys?" Souji asked.

"That thing was a demon. And let's just say we have the same 'qualities' as them..." Dante smirked at the reaction from the other two.

"A demon?" Minato whispered. _If that thing wasn't a Shadow, then that means The Lost aren't The Lost at all. And if that's the case, then...! _"So that was a demon... Is that why you guys are here?"

"Actually we're here to help you guys out with a conflict that you two will face..." Nero answered.

"Help? What does that mean?"

"We were hired to come here to Japan and help you guys out. Our client wanted us make sure you two don' end up demon food." Dante crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"Wait! That means your client knows about us! Meaning..." Souji paused for a minute to ponder on the next thing to say. He raised his head back up to look at Dante. "Did he give a name?"

"Some guy named Igor..." Nero answered. Then he and Dante looked puzzled when they saw Minato and Souji looking at each other with a surprised look on their faces.

"Minato... I need to talk to you." Souji stated.

"I was going to say the same thing." he complied.

The two headed inside the building, with Dante and Nero staring at them for as long as they could until they were out of sight.

They hid in the frozen food section... With each other giving a look of worry. But in some perspectives, they also had a look of interest.

"So Igor-san hired these two guys to help us. They said they are demons, and that creature was a demon... He knew we couldn't handle it ourselves, so they hired those two who could eleminate demons..." Souji recaped everything that was going on in his head with Minato.

"And since these are demons and not Shadows, then The Lost are..." Minato continued and then stopped when his eyes widened.

"Those crazy people weren't crazy at all... They actually have been possessed." Souji continued.

"What should we do?"

Souji cast his head down before sighing and looking back up... "I'm going to talk to Igor about this. I want to see if he knows any more, considering he knew we have a challenge ahead of us..."

"What should I do about those two?" Minato gestured outside the building.

"Go ahead and tell them we have other members with us and explain the situation further to them. Gather everyone up here. I know it's late, but tell them it's an emergency. It actually pretty much is anyway, so they'll understand."

"Got it." Minato nodded. "Ngh..." Minato felt a sudden pain in his head. He reached his left arm up to slighty clutch his left temple.

"A-are you okay?" Souji asked.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine, just a little headache..." Minato nodded... However he was lying. It was a good thing that Souji didn't catch on, or at least acted like he didn't.

"Well... Alright... Just make sure that you're okay before we start investigating again, okay?"

"I'll try." Minato slowly nodded.

The two made their way back outside and Souji walked over to Dante and Nero, "Hey, uhh... I'm going off somewhere for a bit... Minato is gathering up our friends, they are with us two in this 'Shadow Destroying' battle we've taken..."

Dante raised an eyebrow, "You're telling me that there are more of you with the same freekish powers?"

"Correct."

Dante sighed, _This just keeps getting better and better..._

With that said, Souji made his way out of the building, _Alright, hopefully Igor-san could fill us in more on what's going on... _Souji paced to the Paulownia Mall, listening to the blazing sounds of the restaraunts, cars, and talking bystanders that passed him along the way. He tried his best to maintain his composure... at least until he reached Igor to ask him some questions... The very thought of Igor knowing what this was about made him wonder if he also knows anything about those two new aquantinces... Other than the fact that they are part demon and they were hired by him to support them.

Meanwhile, Minato was calling his friends to see if they could come over to the Junes store for an urgent talk... First he called his best friend, Junpei.

"Hello?" Junpei's voice was heard on the recieving end of the phone.

"Hey Junpei, I need you to come over to Junes really quick, I know it's late and all, but there's something I need to tell you and the others..."

"Umm... Okay, man. I'll be over there in about an hour."

"Be sure to bring everyone else too."

"Sure thing, if they can make it. See you when we get there." without another word, the phone conversation ended. Minato sat down on the chair he previously sat at, placing his hands on the edge of the table and acting fidgety, which was not a very common thing for him...

An hour wasn't that much, and it seemed everyone was able to make it. Including Souji's friends.

"Yo..." Junpei said and then turned over to see Dante and Nero just sitting there. "Who are these guys?"

"Why don't you ask them?" Minato turned to the two devils, and nodded.

____**MEANWHILE_**_

"So you're telling me that Minato is in danger?" Souji's eyes widened when Igor suddenly told him that Minato could be in peril if Dante and Nero don't finish the mission soon.

Igor bowed his head, "Yes... It seems Master Minato has more of a risk, because of the ability to wield Death at his disposal. He can be used as a 'beacon' of sorts."

"No way... I gotta tell him! Thank you for the information, Igor. I'll put it to good use!"

"Until we meet again." Igor nodded.

"What! You mean to tell me these are d-demons! A-and these guys are demons too?" Yosuke stuttered.

"Yes... It seems that The Lost are actually being possessed by demons, and Shadows have nothing to do with it. These two came here to help us with it. All we have to do is find out where these demons are coming from. Ngh..." Minato put his hand to his head again, it has been causing him grief for the past two hours, and he was starting to get irritated by it.

"Dude, seriously, are you sure you're okay?" Junpei raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm fine... Stop asking me that."

"You know you can tell us anything, Minato." the one named Mitsuru walked to Minato and sat down in the chair next to him. "And... if not us... you can at least tell me."

Minato turned to her, casting his eyes down and sighing. He knew he could be upfront with her, however, it would be best if she was protected from the truth. He nodded slowly and turned back to the rest of the crowd. And then...

The lights all went out again, as far as the eye could see.

Souji was running towards the Junes store, and then stopped when the power went off again. "What the-It's not Midnight anymore! Dammit!" he growled at the fact that now he needs to take the long road pass the Moonlight Bridge instead of taking the monorail. He shifted his balance to the other end of himself, and then sprinted around the Mall to get to the bridge as fast as he could. _Please! Please let it not happen! Not, at least, until I get there so they can have some backup! Don't stop now, Souji! _

"Not again..." Minato looked around to see not a single person in sight, save the ones that were all around the table that they were sitting. "Ngh!" he grunted again, the same strange head throb entered again, this time it was worse. "Let's go. Something's not right here, so we'll meet up with Souji at the end of the Moonlight Bridge. He can't get to this part without going through there as of now."

Everyone responded with a nod and headed towards there, patiently waiting for Souji to arrive. Minato was standing far away from everyone else, to keep from everyone realizing that he was in a great amount of pain from his head... Then suddenly.

_"You are nothing but my puppet, Minato." _a grimacing tone could be heard in Minato's head.

"What?" he whispered.

_"You shall be my servant."_

"Wait... Could you be...?" Minato all of a sudden recognized the voice. "Luci-AGH!" Minato was brought down to his knees as he clutched his head again. This time it was unlike anything else he felt earlier that day. It was a burrowing, brooding pain in his head, making him scream in agony as a writhed on the ground on his knees.

"Minato! Are you alright!" Akihiko yelled as the entire group ran towards him, but Minato reached his hand to the group yelling.

"Dont...! Don't come near me!" he managed to say through his yells.

_"The time has come!" _the voice ringed in Minato's ears and Minato yelled unlike any other time in his life. As if someone was drilling a hole into Minato's head. The screaming stopped and Minato was panting heavily, managing to look up at a precents he was feeling. A familiar figure that Minato knew, it had blue skin with deadly-looking red eyes, surrounded in a cloth that wrapped around his entire body, levetating with six red wings high above the people down below.

"L-lucifer?" Minato managed to bring himself back to his feet.

Dante crossed his arms, chuckling and shaking his head. "It wasn't enough that I kicked your ass in Hell. Now you've come up here for a rematch, huh?"

**(A/N) Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne reference! YAY!**

_"It was only a matter of time. This boy has done well in conjuring up the things I needed for my domination."_ Lucifer spoke to Dante. _"He shall make an excellent asset in being a vessel for the demons to walk the Earth." _

"How could this be? Why did you wait so long to come now?" Minato asked Lucifer, confused as to why one of his loyal Personas has gone rouge.

_"I needed to sense the blood of Sparda to awaken. His scent is intoxicating to every demon out there. Isn't that correct... Son of Sparda?" _Lucifer looked at Dante, who was still smirking in a silent mock.

"I'd sooner die than be your little lacky!" Minato snapped at Lucifer.

Lucifer laughed maniacally. _"So be it!" _

Minato was suddenly trapped in a yellow circle with strange incantations on it. He was being held still in a spellbind as he was screaming in torment.

"Minato!" Mitsuru yelled as she saw him writhing.

_"Die!" _Lucifer yelled as he extended his arm and a ray of blood-red energy escaped his hand and approached Minato.

_So... this is it... _Minato felt hopeless as he could do nothing to escape Lucifer's grasp. _This is how it's all going to end._ He bowed his head low and squinted his eyes to keep himself from seeing the attack any further...

"Minato!" a voice screamed as Minato felt a force on his left side push him aside, and he fell, tumbled and rolled on the ground. When he looked up... what he saw was devestating. The figure of a crimson-haired person drawing back from the impact that they took from the blow, noting that they pushed Minato away so they may take the fall. Minato could feel his heart stop, as his voice began to tremble.

"MITSURU!"

She collapsed to the floor almost instantly, now lying on her back. Minato ran and carassed her in his arms as he began to shake her for a response.

Souji managed to get to the end of the bridge, panting of exaustion, but then didn't care anymore when he saw what lied before him... "No... I... I was too late." he whispered in shock.

"Mitsuru! Mitsuru, can you hear me!" Minato yelled.

Mitsuru flickered her eyes open and looked at Minato with glistening brown orbs... "Minato..."

"Why! Why didn't you just stay away! ? _I _was the one who was supposed to protect _you_!"

"I... I don't know... My... body just... seemed... to move on... its... own..."

"Mitsuru, please! Don't leave me!" Minato was choking on his own words, tears falling down on his face as he began to hold her tighter.

"I... never had the chance to say it... I've just been mincing words... haven't I?"

Minato began to tremble even more when her hand touched his cheek delicatly. Had he not been so close to hear it, he wouldn't been able to hear what she said at all.

"Minato... I... love you..." her hand became more and more frail and then fell to her side with a soft 'thunk'.

_"Such a pity... If you wish to truly challenge me... I'll be waiting." _Lucifer dissapeared before everyone, but no one paid any mind to him.

"No... No this isn't happening!" Minato couldn't bare it, he tried to call to her again. "Mitsuru! Mitsuru, answer me!"

No response.

"Mitsuru!" he buried his head into her shoulder, feeling her now cold body. He tried to keep his lungs from letting go, but they gave in. He tried to constrict his throat to keep it from happening, but they gave way as well. And then... "AAAAAAAAAAGHHH!"

Minato felt as cold as the moon at illuminated the area, his world had crumbled, and his soul reduced to shambles.


	6. Chapter 6 The Resolution

**Chapter 6: The Resolution**

Silence. The only thing that came out of Minato's mouth the next few days. He couldn't bring himself to talk to anyone. His mind was clouded in distraught, confusion, and pain. He avoided any main roads to walk to anywhere... He would come home from his part-time job, and simply walk up the stairs to quickly lay on his bed without a word... hoping he would wake up and it would of all just have been a bad dream. But he knew better... he couldn't fool himself into a false sense of security.

The funeral was held the very next day of the incedent, under Dante's request. He had to pull alot of strings for it to happen. Both him and Nero attended the farewell out of respect, even though they didn't know their new aquantinces very well. Of course, Minato was the last one to leave after the burriel. Clouds gathered and rain began to fall in a gentle drizzle, but Minato didn't care... His eyes stung as he starred at the words engraved on the tombstone.

**_Mitsuru Kirijo - 1991-2014_**

Minato bowed his head, covering his eyes with his hand at the massive burning feeling as his shoulders shook slighly. His jaw was locked as he breathed heavily, eyes tinged with red. He crouched down, bringing himself down to the headstones level as he pulled something out of his suit's pocket. The motorcycle key that she gave him a few years ago, along with it was a small piece of paper with only a few words written on it. He place it gently on the soft grass in front of the stone, standing back up and sighing. He turned around and slowly paced to the sidewalk, leaving the key and the peice of paper behind, the ink of the words slowly running from the rain.

**_I'm so sorry..._**

* * *

Everyone - except for Minato, of course - arrived back at the same dorm that S.E.E.S. used a few years back with their trouble with Tartarus and The Dark Hour, sitting on the sofas their, with everyone having a strern look on their faces.

"Alright. Let's get down do business." Akihiko said.

"Right... First off: Why did Minato-kun's Persona all of a sudden turn his back on him?" Yukari asked concerningly.

"Lucifer and I didn't really get on the best of first impressions when we met around seven years back. I was once hired by an unknown person to kill the demons starting trouble over in Tokyo... Evidently, one demon in particular didn't act like he wanted to kill anyone. I didn't know his name, but he went by the name of 'Demi-Fiend'." Dante answered.

"And, what of Lucifer?" Souji asked.

"Well, I asked Hitoshura if he wanted to hire me... so he did. Well, I figured out that the old clown that hired me _was _Lucifer. So, Hitoshura and I kicked his ass, and I left without saying anything."

"And Luifer was bitter about losing and found a loophole to come to Earth through being one of Minato's Personas... Using _him_ to get to _you_." Akihiko confirmed, with Dante nodding.

"Most likely he simulated the 'Dark Hour' that you called it, to try and bring me back. That kid needs to snap out of it fast... My guess is Lucy is going to try again by the end of the year. To get the demons out of Hell, that is." Dante stated.

"He loved Mitsuru alot... She ment alot to him..." Akihiko retorted with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"But, that doesn't mean he still can't fight." Nero said back.

"Right... Sooo, we're gonna need you guys to help us out." Dante declared.

"Wha-? How? You two are the only ones who stand a chance against actual _demons!_" Yukari elaborated.

"Tsk. Tsk. It's not like you can't fight them. You guys just need weapons that are effective enough." Dante said smugly with a confident smirk.

Everyone looked at him with a questionable face, and Dante walked over to the counter and picked up the phone, dialing an exclusive number. He put the phone up to his ear and waited for a few seconds before a voice spoke.

_"Devil May Cry."_ The voice was Lady.

"Hey, toots. I need you to do something for me." Dante said.

_"Well well well, Dante. That is one long-ass movie you and Nero are at. What are you watching, a Lost marathon?"_ Lady asked with an annoyed tone as if at any minute she would come busting through the door and shoot Dante in the head.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Listen, I need you to send up the weapons to where Nero and I are at. We're here in Iwatodai, Japan."

_"Japan? Well, if you need more weapons, it must be something serious... What weapons do you need?"_

"_ALL_ of them." Dante enthusiasticlly answered. "Bring yours and Thrish's weapons, too. Also, bring _that _sword."

_"_That_ sword...? Oh, I get it... yeah I'll be sure to get it for you. They should arrive in about two days... three tops." _Lady understandingly replied.

"I owe ya, Lady." Dante admited.

_"Yes, yes you do."_ Lady smugly agreed.

The phone conversation ended; Dante walked back over to the group, "We'll talk about this more, once she sends the weapons we need. I know you guys have more questions, but let's save them for later..."

Everyone nodded and Dante and Nero left the dorm...

A heavy -awkward- silence filled the lobby for a few minutes before Akihiko stood up...

"No sense fooling aroud and gripping about it... I'm going outside for a walk..." he said, and then left the dorm as well...

* * *

Minato could only stand next to the shores of the waterside of Port Island, staring dully at the sunset, hoping for a noble sign to give him any chance of consolation... Just as if his prayers were answered, a voice spoke behind him...

"Minato?"

Minato sharply turned around to see a concerned Akihiko with his jacket swung over his shoulder. Minato didn't reply and simply turned back around... Akihiko walked forward, standing next to Minato, thinking about what to say to the distraught blue-haired Persona-user...

"Dante-san told us about what can be done... He can be stopped, Minato." he informed.

"You..." Minato mumbled... "You all can take care of him... right?" he turned his head away from the silver-haired boxer. "I... can't do anything... I can't fight him... I tried to stand up to him and look what happened." he clinched his fist, his knuckles shaking.

"She was dear to us all, Minato." Akihiko replied... Although he had a way with talking to people, he couldn't think of anything to free Minato of his guilt. He never saw him like this. "You can still-"

"I can still _what?_" Minato retorted, his voice toned with doubt. "I can still keep fighting and put another in danger? Huh?" Minato bared his teeth. "After my parents died, the only one I had left was my sister, Naoto!" he ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm down. "I wanted to protect Mitsuru... but... I couldn't even do that much... I'm... I'm completely useless!"

Minato felt his collar grabbed and jerked to have Akihiko punch him straight in the face. Minato staggered backwards, holding onto his jaw, grunting, then glaring at Akihiko.

"Cut it out!" Akihiko yelled. "This isn't like you! The _real _Minato never turned his back from an ordeal! You're..." Akihiko sighed, "You're not the leader we all looked up to..."

Minato straightened himself, looking over his shoulder... "Go away, Senpai..."

"Tch... Fine." Akihiko turned around, "But just a reminder... _WE _lost her, too." and walked away.

* * *

Later, the sun set and clouds gathered... It was beginning to rain again, but more than usual. It began pouring down onto Minato's shoulders without him paying any mind to it... He walked through the city, ignroring any and all. But as if it was a beacon of sorts, Minato turned his eyes left to see a building... Minato starred dully at it, sneezing from the sudden chill from the Winter winds. "I-I..." he shudderingly whispered.

* * *

Dante was sitting on a sofa in his hotel room when he heard a knock on the door. When he walked over to open it, he wasn't expecting the company he met.

"Wha-?"

He saw a drenched Minato, shaking from the cold with brooding eyes, stumbling into the room with Dante shutting the door.

"Kid?" Dante called... "Kid, talk to me."

"I-I-I..." Minato stuttered... "Dante-san, I..." he gruntingly sighed.

_I know the kid lost somebody he cares for, but, damn... _Dante thought. "Ki-... Minato... Tell me what's up. Just follow me then if you won't speak."

Dante beckoned Minato over to the sofa, ordering him to sit-down while Dante went to the small kitchen. Minato looked around slowly... Dante recognized what he was thinking.

"Nero went back to the dorm to research on that giant-ass computer you guys have in the command room." Dante informed... He came back and placed a mug of coffee in the table in front of Minato. "Drink... It'll help the cold at least..." Dante ordered.

Minato slowly reached forward and grabbed the mug, putting it toward himself, starring at the steam rising from it. Dante sat on a single chair on the right side of the table.

"Minato, I doubt that you realise what's at stake here..." Dante said.

Minato gave no response, taking a small sip of the coffee.

_He has gotta snap out of this..._ Dante thought.

Minato placed the mug back on the table and locked his fingers together, lowering his head...

"When I was little..."

Minato sharply turned back up the see Dante looking him in the eyes.

"My family and I were attacked by demons... I lost my mother, and my twin brother was also presumed dead... I had to live on my own for a while, and wanted revenge... revenge against the demons for all they did. I started a small shop, professionalizing in demon-slaying. And before long, I found out that my brother wasn't dead. But even then, we didn't reunite on the best notes. He wanted our fathers power... but he didn't understand that in doing so, all hell would break lose. I... I had to stop him."

Minato starred at Dante, more in remorse than interest.

"About five years later I met him again... Only this time it wasn't under his own will. A damn dirty scum controlled him, and I had no choice but to stop Vergil in his tracks... permanatly."

Minato was in wonders... He was uncertain as to how Dante could have gone through so much in his own life, and still be confident or fearless...

"I've had my share of losses in the past as well..." Dante admitted, "But when it boils down to it, I still am tracking those who killed my mother and consumed my brother to evil."

Minato looked away ashamed... Ashamed that he kneeled to his loss and didn't realize that he must not carry the guilt.

"Devils never cry." Dante phrased his motto... He stood up and looked back down onto Minato, "Just stay here for the night kid. I doubt you can go back to your house without everyone gripping on you again." he smirked.

With Minato slowly nodding and Dante turning off the lights, he fell asleep...

* * *

Minato opened his eyes to see a familiar shade of blue surrounding him. He sat up and saw a familiar face.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor greeted.

"Igor-san?" Minato inquired.

"Do not be alarmed... You are asleep in the real world. This is mearly a dream." Igor reminded. "Now... As for your circumstances, I've recognized that you have lost an precious individual." Igor bluntly said.

Minato nodded, lowering his head... "She... meant alot to me."

"As you to her." Igor replied. "Now I wanted to talk to you about you rouge Persona."

Minato tilted his head.

"The day, December 31st, will be his moment to strike again. If you cannot stop him before the approached hour, tragedy shall strike upon the land..." Igor raised his hand and the contract that Minato signed years ago appeared. "And as this contract states... you shall be held responsible. For only _you _can truly stop him. Of course, you will not be alone. You shall have support. You and Master Souji, of the Wild-card, and the two who share the same blood as Lucifer: A Demon's blood."

"Dante-san and Nero-san?" Minato asked.

"Presicely." Igor confirmed, "If you defeat Lucifer, then everything will be the way it was before the calamity struck."

Minato didn't know what to make of this... his sadness still remained, but he was no longer confused... He smiled and nodded.

"Good luck, and do not falter." Igor waved his hand and Minato vision blurred again.

* * *

Minato woke up to see the morning light and himself lying on the couch. He looked to see Dante in the kitchen with a strawberry sundae.

"Morning kiddo." Dante greeted.

Minato walked to the kitchen and placed his hand on the counter, closing his eyes.

"Kid? What's up?"

Minato suddenly looked towards him with a confident smile, "It's not in me to give up like I did. I'm giving everyone a call... I'm telling them I'm back."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

Obviously, I have some explaining to do as to why I've took so long to update. Here's the gist of it.

Basically put, the only ways I'm able to update is whenever I go over to my older brother's house, or if I'm fortunate enough to have another advantage to get onto a computer. Well, as you may have guessed, I haven't had the devine grace to get to my brother's house, and so it's been really stretching my timeline. High school is really starting to suffocate me, and that is also tying my hands together even more. Another thing is I've also been really busy with practising my vocal control. I know alot of people say it, but I really... REALLY want to start an actual career in voice acting. And alot of my family and my best friend, Chance (DsTReapzz, previosly known as GhostxReaper on this sight) have faith in me that I can actually make it in the business.

So in that spirit in regards to the '50 Crossover Challenge'. That has been reduced to only 20. It's not cancelled, just vastly reduced. I highly doubt that in the pace that I'm going at that I'll be able to finish the challenge before my graduation. (I'm currently a Sophomore)

So all and all, it's not looking good for my update pace, but I hope you'll stay faithful and keep an eye out for upcoming updates and new stories. Thank you.

- Arcananox


	7. Chapter 7 The Final Showdown

**Author's Note:**

**And so, this is the conclusion to my time consuming—not in the wrong sense of the term—story crossover, Devils Among Darkness. Let me make a few statements to the faithful readers of this story.**

**DsTReapzz—Previously known as GhostxReaper, my best friend in real life that inspired me to make this tale—I'm glad you've enjoyed this story I made for you. Or, at least, I presume that you enjoyed it… If you didn't then you better sleep with one eye open! Summer Vacation ends next week and I am NOT afraid to mutilate you on the FIRST DAY! XD I'm kidding, dude. In all seriousness, I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

**741852AuthorNicolaStarlaLili—You seem to enjoy my stories since you review the others besides this one. I'm glad that you've enjoyed them and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

**Satanic Park Of Madness—About what you said about not making the joke of Souji and Nero having the same voice… I didn't really 'fail' to point it out; I just wanted to save it for later in the story… Trust me.**

**Without further ado, here it is…!**

**Chapter 7: The Final Showdown**

**Part 1: The Stand**

Minato came back to the dorm that morning to sit down with everyone and discuss that he has realized that it's going to cause more trouble if he doesn't do anything about Lucifer.

"Hey guys… I'm sorry I worried you all…" He apologized.

"Hey, dude, no worries! Everything will all go back to normal once we crush that asshole!" Junpei said energetically, balling his fist.

Minato smirked and nodded…

"Lady's delivery should be here this afternoon…" Nero said.

"Yeah, and then… we'll be ready." Akihiko said in his confident tone.

"Minato-kun… How did you snap out of it so fast?" Yukari asked.

Minato drew back a second and then smiled… "I just had some sound advice."

Dante thought Minato was talking about him… but Souji knew better.

Souji smiled, _Igor-san, you sure know how to influence somebody._

Hours passed and the group grew more and more restless, and then Dante and Nero came back through the door carrying giant cases.

"We have come with the goods!" Exclaimed Dante.

"Where's a good place to open these and bare the weapons?" Nero asked.

"I think I know just the place." Answered Minato, "You guys remember that basement like place we went to defeat the seventh and eight Shadows?"

The former S.E.E.S. members nodded…

"Alright… Then come with us."

As they made it to the military basement facility, the two devils placed the cases on the dirt and opened them up.

"Alright… So… Who's first?" Dante crossed his arms and looked at the crowd, "No one? Okay, then, I'll just take out the weapons and see what anybody likes, I guess."

The first thing he saw when he looked in the trunk, "Okay… Who's the double-blade man?"

"Double blades…?" Souji wondered, "Oh! That's Yosuke's turf."

"You know it." Yosuke walked up to the red-clad devil.

Dante reached for the talking sword twins, and one of them, Rudra, began to talk, "Look, brother! The master has—"

"I swear to you both…! If you two do not keep your mouth shut… I will personally dunk your faces into a metal compacter so you won't be able to speak! _PERMANANTELY!_" Dante yelled through grit-teeth.

Not a word…

"Good…" Dante make a satisfied smile and took the blades out, handing them to Yosuke, "They're strong… but stupid… _really _stupid."

Yosuke grabbed the blades firmly, starring at them for a few seconds…

"Come on, give it a try."

Yosuke spun the blades around making two solid looking wheels of fire and wind. Then attaching them together and lifting them over his head to spin them more making a 'propeller' of sorts… "Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!"

Dante smirked… He took another look at the case, then looked back, "Who's our melee combatants…?"

"Melee? As in hands and feet combat?" Minato smirked, "That's Akihiko-senpai and Chie-san for you."

"Right!" Chie said,

"Got it." Complied Akihiko.

The two walked up and Dante reached for one of the weapons. He pulled out one that was so bright, it simply looked like a glowing ball, "Go ahead take it." He said to Akihiko.

The boxer reached for the glowing light and he felt his arms and feet being enwrapped in a warm feeling. He then took a look to see both arms and feet wielding glowing gauntlets and grieves shapped in a lion-esque way. The Beowulf…

"These babies did me wonders years back." Dante reminisced.

Akihiko felt so much power flowing within him… He walked up to a nearby pallet of thick metal and pulled his arm back… Then he made a straight shot and the metal was ripped right through. "Heh… Nice."

Dante reached again for another pair similar to Akihiko's. He presented them to Chie. "These things work about the same way." He showed her the Gilgamesh gauntlets and grieves.

Chie wore them and had a similar feeling when she wore them, so she walked so a large piece of—what appears to be—a tank. She performed a Kick-13, delivering blow after blow against it until it was completely covered in dents, making it look like a crumpled up piece of paper. "Wooh! I'm gonna stomp anything in my way!"

Dante chuckled and reached again for the case, "Who's the gun expert?"

Souji new exactly who that was… After all… She _was _his girlfriend. "Right here." He placed a hand on Naoto's shoulder.

Naoto walked over to Dante and he pulled out two shining black guns, "These aren't mine, actually… They belong to someone else. Take care of 'em."

"Yes, of course." Naoto nodded. She was given the two handguns, Luce and Ombra.

"Okay… Who's into the big stuff?"

Kanji walked up, "Aww hell yeah! It's my time ta shine!"

Dante handed the Kalina Ann, but before Kanji could grab it, Dante pulled it back for a second, "If you break this, I will break _your _neck… I'm not having myself shot in the head a dozen-times just because you screw this up. You hear me? Not. A. Scratch."

"Wah? You know who you're talking to, punk?" Kanji aggressively yelled.

Dante took out Ivory and pointed it at him, "I'm talking to somebody who's going a little too far with his people skills."

"Uhhh…" Kanji didn't say anything at the sight of the powerful magnum, so he simply took the M.A.N.P.A.D.S. and walked back.

"Alright, who are our projectiles people…? Like aerodynamic stuff… You get the idea?"

Yukari, Aigis, and Yukiko walked up.

"That would be us." Yukari said.

"Kay." Dante first picked out the Artemis laser gun. He gestured for Yukari to grab it, "It's not as heavy as it looks…"

"Ummm, sure…" Yukari said. She grabbed Artemis with her right hand and made a firm grip on the handle inside the machinery.

"Give it a firm pull." Dante advised

Yukari pointed to a piece of metal and fired, making it disintegrate, "Wow!"

Dante smirked and pulled out the Nightmare Beta, handing it over to Aigis, "Basically works the same way."

"I understand." She nodded and actually attached the laser to her own self.

"Alright, yours it different." Dante said to Yukiko. He pulled out the Nevan guitar, surprising her a little.

"B-but I-I don't know how to play a guitar…" She commented.

"No need to." He bluntly replied. He simply made a quick movement across the weapon and it project several lightning bats before disappearing. Then handing it to Yukiko before she tried to same thing, with the same result.

"Okay, then… Long distance guys? Anyone?"

Ken walked up.

"Okay…" Dante pulled out the Lucifer weapon… "Ironic isn't it? Just place it on your back and it'll do the rest."

"Understood." Ken complied and then felt something slide down his back, he grabbed it and saw a spear-like pin and threw it at the wall, repeating it several time before making a shape of an 'X'. Then he took out the rose and the pins exploded… "Woah."

"Okay… You... there." Dante pointed to Teddie, "I don't think I have anything for what you're battling against… Sooo how 'bout this?" Lifted up and tossed Pandora to the bear.

Teddie picked the weapon up and suddenly it shaped into a laser cannon. "Wah? Woah! This is a 'blast'! HA!"

Dante grunted and looked for more weapons in to briefcase. "Sword experts, come up…"

The ones to step forward were Minato, Souji, and Junpei. Dante grabbed Artemis and handed it to Junpei.

"Duuude…" Junpei's eyes were gleaming with excitement.

Dante turned over to look at Nero, "You know what to do…"

Nero nodded and focused his Devil-Bringer to make Yamato manifest. He gestured for Souji to come grab it, which he did.

"Y'know…" Dante called to Souji "I never noticed until now… You and Nero sound a lot alike."

Both of them glared at Dante, "Do not!" they both turned to look at each other for a second, even Nero's eyes were wide open.

**(A/N) I'd like to congratulate myself on breaking the forth wall! XD**

Dante turned one last time to put up the large sword… Sparda… "This is the sword I was talking about… But I don't think a human can wield it… I learned that the hard way when some idiot named Arkahm tried to take it…" With that said Dante focused his energy on the sword and made the two amulets appear in his hands, with the gargantuan sword transforming into the Force Edge… He handed it to Minato with dignity.

Dante turned and walked over to the two supporting team members, Fuuka and Rise, "So I heard that you weren't able to—quote unquote—analyze the demons… I think these will help." He handed Fuuka the silver amulet and Rise the gold amulet. "Focus your power into these."

Both complied and made their Personas appear,

"Oh my… This is amazing. I can sense… at least… ten times as good I could before…!" Fuuka exclaimed.

"Wow! I've never felt anything like this before…" Rise agreed.

"Well with everyone getting what they need, I think we're ready to wrap up this party." Dante declared.

Right after he said that, a large bang on the door was heard; followed by more and more.

"And here come the party crashers!"

The door finally broke and a large number of the 'Hells' came out, screeching and waving their sickles…

"Well, haven't seen you guys in a while! Isn't this one great reunion?" Dante took out his guns, but before he could shoot.

"Wait!"

He turned to see Akihiko trying to get Dante and the others to move on…

"You, Nero-san, Minato, and Souji need to go on! We'll take care of this, you go handle Lucifer…"

"Fine by me if you think you can take it… Try not to get killed."

"No worries… Rise! Fuuka! Get us some help!"

Dante ran over to the other three, "Okay, Souji, use Yamato to make a large hole."

"What?" Souji questioned.

"That sword it used to open and close the doors to Hell. I'm pretty sure it can be used to get us to Lucy."

Souji nodded and brought out Yamato from its sheath… Then he firmly pierced it into the ground and moved it around. And like Dante said, the gap Souji made glowed an eerie red.

"Geronimo!" Dante yelled as he fell in, with the three others following him.

They fell and fell until they finally reached the bottom ground. Dante and Nero landed on their feet without a problem while Minato and Souji landed on their backs and toppled over. They both shook it off and stood back up. All of them looked around and on the floor…

"What is this? A… chessboard?" Souji pondered looking around.

"Yeah, I remember this place. God I hate chess after that moment…" He remembered that time he went to the demon-world to stop Arkahm and having to go to this chessboard-like area.

Suddenly…

"Kid, look out!" Dante rushed and pushed Minato over to the side and Dante was impaled upwards by multiple spikes across his entire body, blood dripping down the metal slowly.

"DANTE-SAN!" Minato screamed, "No not again!"

The three others looked above when they heard an ominous laugh…

"Lucifer! I'll kill you for what you've done!" Minato's fists were clenched.

"_Without him to defeat me, you have no hope!" _Lucifer laugh menacingly again.

But the three heard someone else chuckle… They turned over to see Dante with a big grin on his face…

"Heh heh heh heh… If child's play like this is the best you can do… then you have another thing coming Lucy…!"

Dante easily made the spike break apart for Dante to stand up straight again.

"Dante-san!" Minato said with a relieved grin.

"_Damn you… I should've known you would grow stronger over time…" _Lucifer said scowling…

"Let me let you in on a little inside-info." Dante said walking up towards the giant demon, "You can get as big as you can, or as ugly… You can even get yourself power to dominate to world… But let me tell you something, Lucy." Dante made Rebellion come right to his hand, twirling it around himself, then charging at him. "It's pointless!"

Lucifer tried to block his attack, but Dante pressed forward. Dante then transformed into his devil-trigger form, finally being able to cut through to red-eyed devil…

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Nero confidently said as he charged up his Devil-Brinnger.

Minato and Souji looked at each other, smiled, and nodded.

Minato took out his evoker and twirled it around his index finger and readied it at his temple; Souji raised his hand and a card spun around in his palm.

Minato pulled the trigger and summoned Messiah, who levitated above him majestically.

Souji crushed the card summoning Izanagi-no-Okami, who spund it's sword around and made a field of energy.

Nero readied the Blue Rose as his gun was all charged up, and then pointed at Lucifer.

Dante stepped back down and transformed back to normal and pulled out Ebony and Ivory, charging up his guns with a fiery red glow, and then pointing at the demon as well.

"_NO! YOU WILL NOT—!" _Lucifer screeched.

All four of the hero's smirked… then all four of them uttered…

"Jackpot!"

Messiah performed Morning Star, majorly damaging him, Izanagi-no-Okami performed Megidolaon, Dante and Nero shot their guns and the bullets pieced him, deadly affecting him.

"_NOOOO!" _He wailed he quickly disintegrated into nothingness from the impact, his yell echoing into the distance.

"So long, Lucifer." Minato remarked.

The four heroes then were soon engulfed into a bright light and were brought back to the human world. They appeared where they first were when they equipped everyone.

All of the gang were safe and sound…

"I'm glad you guys are okay." Minato said smiling, "It's finally over…"

"Minato… look." Akihiko pointed behind him.

He turned around and was stunned to see who was laying on the ground… He ran as fast as he could and lifted them with his arms.

"Mitsuru…"

Her eyes were closed and she wasn't responding to his voice…

"I'm sorry, Mitsuru. I should've protected you…"

But his spine shot up when he heard a muffled sound coming from near him… He turned to look and… she opened her eyes, looking straight at him, alive and well…

"Minato…?" she whispered.

"How… how could this—?" He studdered.

"All I remember was… that night on the Moonlight Bridge and I…"

"Shhh…" Minato cut her off and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. "It's alright… Everything's okay now. You're safe…"

**Part 2: Until We Meet Again**

Two days later, the whole group was at the airport to see Dante and Nero off.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then, huh?" Minato rubbed the back of his head.

"Guess so." Nero replied.

"Thanks for everything. We couldn't have done it without you."

"No probably not." Dante smugly smirked, "Heh… Take care of yourself."

Everyone nodded and the two devils picked up their luggage, turned around, and walked away. But before he took a few more steps, Dante turned back around.

"Hey kid… C'mere for a second."

Minato hesitantly nodded and walked over to him.

Dante gave out his hand, and Minato gestured to shake it but Dante quickly grabbed his hand and Minato could feel something being place in his hand.

"Don't open your hand until that plain takes off, you hear?" Dante ordered, "Give this to her…" he tilted his head to gesture at Mitsuru, to which Minato gave a slow nod…

Dante smirked and proceeded back to walking to the gate with Nero…

"Hey, Dante..." Minato called, "Will we meet again?"

Dante didn't turn around and simply gave a wave of two fingers…

Finally the plane took off, and was gone from sight… Minato raised his hand and opened it like Dante instructed… He widened his eyes as to what Dante game him…

The silver amulet that belonged to his mother…

**Meanwhile…**

Dante and Nero were sitting in the back of the plane again like last time, and Nero turned to Dante with a serious look on his face…

"You sure you wanted to give that to him…?"

Dante nodded, "Yeah… The kid reminds me of how I was… Really, he does." He sighed and leaned his head back, "I'm just pissed that we didn't get paid…"

They finally arrived back at the Devil May Cry shop and the very moment they opened the door, trouble was afoot…

"Where the hell were you guys?" Lady sternly asked.

"Business, okay!" Dante replied, "I am seriously tired right now…"

"Well you can rest once you tell us where this came from…"

Trish gestured at a briefcase, to which Dante gave a questionable face… He slowly walked over to it and opened it up, only to be greeted by piles and piles of money…

"Damn!" Dante exclaimed… "There's gotta be five-hundred grand here!" he looked over to see a small note placed on one of the dollar bills…

_My master hopes this will be of satisfaction…_

_-Elizabeth_

"What 'business' did you have that earned you that money?" Trish questioned sternly…

"Well, uh…" Dante tried to think of something, but quickly shot back to look at Nero, "Kid! Evasive maneuver ALPHA!" he ordered.

Nero quickly used the snatch to grab to case and both of them ran outside and jumped into the car. Dante sped off like a bullet, with Nero giving both the ladies the finger.

Both of them laughed hysterically and Dante looked at Nero…

"Road trip?"


End file.
